Chronic Arpeggios
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Drabble 5: I only remember your words...
1. New Year's

New Year's

One: You rarely see a series of drabbles for Naruto-

We: -so we're doing this. We'll be using some themes from It's a Walk in the Park for this, too.

One & We: Enjoy.

Warnings: Let's start this drabble series off with a bang! Major OOC & Uchihacest. :X Because I'm scary like that.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me.

Summary: Sasuke wished for a happy New Year, but who will grant it?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! It's almost New Year's! C'mon, let's have some sake!" Sakura tugged on his arm with a frightening glint in her eyes. Glaring coldly, he brushed her off and swayed slightly (did somebody spike the wine? (1)) off to his cold, empty home.

He stumbled through to door to knock into a large black and red spotted…thing. Of course, Sasuke being as drunk as he was, didn't realize that the polka-dotted blob was simply his homicidal crazed brother, Itachi of the Akatsuki.

"Is my dear little brother drunk? My, my, what Mother would do if she were to hear of this," Itachi smirked slightly from under his cloak.

Sasuke mumbled something incoherently and promptly passed out. Itachi rolled his eyes skyward, and began to 'drag' his brother to the couch.

"Well the house hasn't changed by much…" he muttered looking about. Actually it hadn't changed at all. Same old, same old. He quickly tossed Sasuke onto the couch who began drooling and twitching in his sleep.

"Slrrrgh…" Twitch. "Geeehhh…" Twitch twitch.

Even Itachi being as apathetic as he was, (even more so then Sasuke) couldn't help but be humored by Sasuke.

"Aniki…" Sasuke mumbled as he sleep-glared into the couch.

Itachi's smirk grew.

"Little brother, what is it that you wish of me?" he whispered into Sasuke's ear.

He mumbled quietly and shifted slightly.

"What was that, brother?" his breath ghosting over his ear.

"I want my aniki…"

Itachi was surprised, he just didn't show it. So Sasuke missed him… that was surprising…but why?

"And why do wish to see him?"

"Cause I'm in love wit 'im and I wan 'im beside meh…"

Startled, Itachi backed away from his sleeping brother.

'Does he really mean it in that way?' Aside from being surprised, shocked, and (slightly) embarrassed, the great Uchiha Itachi was coming to some very startling conclusions.

He wished to flee and forget this, but his body would not budge; Sasuke's complexion was so serene and so stoic…. Eh?

"I-Itachi!"

Shit.

"Why the hell are you here?.!"

His usual retort would be something completely sarcastic and over-the-edge, but what his brother had whispered entranced him.

"I could be asking the same of you."

"I live here, unlike one who resides with criminals."

"Would you rather I dwell with you?"

"What? No!"

"Hmm… you're flushed, little brother."

Sasuke hissed and seethed at his arrogance.

"Oh, was that to be seductive?"

He flushed at Itachi's implications. Could it be… he knew?

"Little brother, I know all about you and your infatuations…"

Itachi slowly stalked towards Sasuke; a foreign glimmer in his cold Sharingan.

"What the hell is that supposed to be mean!" he backed against the couch.

Abruptly, Itachi pinned Sasuke's arms down as he rested his knee between Sasuke's legs, effectively stilling him.

"Whatever you wish to…little brother." He whispered breathily, sending shivers down Sasuke's back.

"Whatever I wish…?" he shifted his head slightly, revealing the cursed seal upon his neck; Itachi growled lightly at the thought of the snake bastard's teeth in **his **Sasuke's neck.

"I wish…" he glanced toward Itachi.

"I wish for a happy New Year's."

"Then your wish shall be fulfilled."

And Sasuke met him halfway.

Indeed, what a joyous New Year it was.

* * *

(1) I know that this is sort of not possible, but dude... Sasuke's drunk He doesn't know better.

One: Dear God... that SUCKED!

We: It did, right up until about the time Itachi started walking towards Sasuke. Otherwise... it's just too choppy.

One: Bleh. Really bad start for a drabble series. Hopefully the next will be better.

We: It's written better, but... the pairing will scare people.

One: More so than the TakeshixKrad. : )


	2. Valentine's

Valentine's

One: Yanno, maybe I should tell that this drabble series will have more than just yaoi…

We: Well, wasn't that obvious? The last (and first) one was incest.

One: But this is yuri…

Warnings: An actually well-known yuri pairing (because it's so goddamn obvious) InoxSakura. And hints of SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: No own.

Summary: Sakura receives a Valentine from a special person…

* * *

"Ooh, I wonder if I'll receive a Valentine from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura swooned, "Hey Ino-pig! I'll bet that Sasuke will give me a Valentine before you!" Ino ignore her purposefully and continued to scrawl quickly on the pink scroll. Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see two letters: S-A 

"Sakura, quit looking over my shoulder!" she quickly covered the scroll and glowered at her.

"I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at Sasuke-kun!"

A brief but hidden emotion flashed across Ino's face but she masked it and turned to glare at the door.

* * *

"Oi. Naruto." 

"Ino-chan?" (1)

"Can you give this scroll to Sakura? But don't tell her it from me."

"Um, but…"

"Take it already."

"Ok…"

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" 

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"Somebody wanted me to give this to you… but it's not from me, I promise."

"Um okay…thanks."

Warily, she checked the scroll for any exploding tags. Finding none, she hurriedly tore it open.

Forehead Girl-

You and your forehead. It was the first thing that attracted me to you. Even as children, I was constantly around you. So what if we're both girls and it defies the laws on Konoha? (2) I love you. I have for a long while now. I used to be infatuated with Sasuke, but that was just it; infatuation. Besides, he loves the blonde.

Anyways, I just wanted to tell you…that is, if Naruto doesn't tell you who wrote this.

With love,

Pig girl.

P.S. You're going to figure this out eventually- you're not stupid, I know that from watching you fight those Sound ninjas- so meet me by the Sakuras, Sakura (3).

'A love scroll…' She stared is disbelief, 'I think I'll meet this secret admirer.'

* * *

Sakura glanced at the sweet-scented flower petals, searching in vain for her mysterious admirer. 

'Where is she?' Ino was becoming worried that she wouldn't show, "Perhaps she rejected me.'

"Ino!" a voice called out.

"Sa…Sakura…" She's here!

"Ino, somebody sent me a love scroll! Do you know who?"

Ino nearly face-vaulted. Was she really that dense? But wait… what happened to the condescending nickname?

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ino whispered.

"Beause Pig girl, Forehead girl wanted to tell you something!"

Shit. She figured it out.

"What'd you want to tell me?"

"Forehead girl wants to become Pig girl's girlfriend." She leaned in close to Ino.

"You…you do?"

Sakura nodded and leant her forehead against Ino's.

"Thank you, Sakura… this is the best Valentine's I could wish for…"

* * *

(1)We: Honestly, I haven't a clue as to what Naruto would call Ino. 

(2) We: I somehow pictured Konoha as not accepting things like that.

(3) One: Yes, pun actually intended.

One: I love my anime music.

We: Haruka Kanata and GO!… never can get sick of them.


	3. Birthday: His Name was Haku

Birthday: His Name was Haku

One: You better damn like this one.

We: It's in memory of one of the greatest warriors who ever lived (sort of).

One & We: -salute- Haku.

Warnings: Because I sincerely miss Haku…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: "Haku..."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? What happened with the masked kid?" Sakura slowly approached the Uchiha successor. 

"…I don't really know. It'd be best to ask Naruto."

"All right…"

He really didn't have a clue. When had woken up, the kid was already dead.

"Cold as snow…" (1)

* * *

"Naruto?" 

"Yeah?"

"What…what went on in those mirrors?"

Naruto stiffened, but continued to look skyward.

"I had thought…that he had killed Sasuke. And I… lost control. I became so absorbed in revenge I broke through his attack. I would've almost killed him the first time except…

* * *

_'Do you have anyone special in your life?'

* * *

_

I just couldn't.

But he aksed me to.

He asked me to kill him!

Because…he thought he was worthless…

* * *

_'I'm going to become the next Hokage!'

* * *

_

I almost did.

But he backed out at the last second

To save **him.**

He…he jumped in front of Kakshi's attack just to protect **him.**

And he **died **for it!

* * *

_'Master Zabuza has no use for a weak shinobi. You've taken away my reason for living!...N__aruto…please…take my life.'

* * *

_

He was a great ninja.

His name was Haku."

"Naruto…"

"Eh?"

"Look into the sky."

It was snowing again. The sky was crying angel's tears over the loss of one of the greatest ninja alive. And in the distance, fireworks flashed across the sky, giving the snow an ethereal beauty.

January 9th, indeed.

* * *

(1) I find snow to be a fitting representative for Haku-kun. 

One: I feel so much better now.

We: Whoo… I need to read a happy fanfic.


	4. Fire

Fire

One & We: …(It burns to talk).

Warnings: … (Poor attempts at yaoi & SasuNaru.)

Disclaimer: … (No own).

Summary: Colds bite ass. Literally.

* * *

Sasuke was quiet. 

Far too quiet.

He hadn't said a word all day.

And it was bugging Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"…"

"Say something damnit!"

"…"

You see, Naruto was worried about Sasuke. He was afraid that he was self-inflicting himself or something or other.

Because Naruto had a crush.

On Sasuke.

Oh, horror of **horrors!**

"I'll find a way to make you speak!" Naruto pointed straight towards Sasuke's nose.

"…"

"Argh! Say something!"

"Dobe," Sasuke choked out in a hoarse, raspy voice, "I can't fucking **speak.** It feels like," hack, cough, "fire on my throat."

Oh…that was it.

"You can't speak?"

Nod.

Naruto gave him a devilish grin as he poked Sasuke in the chest.

"Nothing at all?"

Shake.

"So wouldn't be able to protest if I were to, say, kiss you?"

Eyes widen.

Abruptly, Naruto yanked Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and roughly pressed their lips together, grinning all the way. He delicately licked at his bottom lip and nibbled at the top. (1)

Sasuke gasped slightly, just enough for Naruto to begin massaging Sasuke's tounge with his own.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was turning five shades of red.

Gently, Naruto released Ssuke, still gripping his shirt tightly, his vulpine (2) smirk still in place.

"Try speaking now."

Sasuke stared blankly but quietly spoke:

"Dobe. You are dead."

"Ehhhh?"

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN!.?"

"OH SHI—"

Sasuke glanced back at the wailing Naruto and pissed-off Sakura, but just couldn't help the smallest of smiles.

"Ehh? Sasuke are you smiling?"

"Your eyes are tricking you, dobe."

"Whaaa?.!"

* * *

(1) We: -cough drop- This didn't come out like I planned it to. I've never written yaoi before, so… 

(2) One: I finally found out what vulpine means! –laugh- Ahem. 'Of, relating to, or resembling a fox.' Wow, that fits…

One: Ah. Now I can speak.

We: It still burns.

One: …why are so monotonous?


	5. 1000 Words

1000 Words

One: It's 30 degrees and it's February. THAT MAKES NO SENSE!  
We: I hope it's not cold on my birthday, too… -GLOOM-

Warnings: Pre-massacre Sasuke & Itachi. Songfic. Quite xtensive with the lyrics in it--and yes, we know it is INCREDIBLY annoying witht he lyrics in it. XP

Disclaimer: I don't own the song '1000 Words' from FFX-2, or Naruto.

* * *

"Nii-san…? Why can't I come with you? I…I wanna be there when you…" Sasuke shyly stared at his shoe-loess toes, afraid to see his older brother's indifferent expression. Tears gathered slightly at his eyes, for the thought of missing his nii-san for another week.

"Save your tears, Sasuke. I'll be back, soon…"

* * *

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily

* * *

_

Sasuke knew not to protest, but everytime, he felt he would lose his nii-san. Shouting might've been the answer, but even crying and begging…his nii-san had a job to do.

"Otouto…" There was the barest trace of emotion in his voice, which was only heard around Sasuke.

"Yes, Itachi nii-san?" His eyes were hopeful, pleading, for his to stay. Any day away could be his last… "Itachi nii-san…I know that you don't tell me everything. You…you hide the bad things from me by comforting me, but… I-I just…" Sasuke hurriedly tried to dry his cascading tears.

* * *

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening:_

_You'll fight your battles far from me..._

_Far too easily

* * *

_

"Sasuke." Warily, Itachi bent down and hugged his younger brother. It even pained him…but he had his work as an ANBU to accomplish. For Sasuke's sake.

For Sasuke's sake…

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice had grown stern. "How is father treating you?"

* * *

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain._

_When I turned back the pages:_

_Shouting might have been the answer..._

_What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid_

_To say what's in my heart

* * *

_

"Father? He…" Sasuke couldn't bear to look into Itachi's eyes any longer—they could see straight into his soul.

"…Same as ever, I see. Sasuke… I'll make sure he treats you better, and if he doesn't… I'll pay the price for you."

"But nii-san!"

"Hush, otouto."

"Itachi nii-san…can I…?"

Itachi smiled slightly. "Do you not see, Sasuke? I would much rather stay home with my cute brother…" Sasuke visibly blushed, "…than go on these missions. But I do them for **you. **I want to be strong for you, Sasuke—so you have someone to look up to."

* * *

_'Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever

* * *

_

"I… alright, nii-san."

His eyes grew soft, caring. "Sasuke—if you can ask each night I'm gone, 1000 words, I'll try and come home sooner. I'll spend as much time as possible."

"Really, nii-san?.! Okay!" Sasuke's grin grew wide with glee. "Bye nii-san!" He waved his arm madly.

* * *

_Oh, a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home, and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings

* * *

_

"Goodbye, otouto." Itachi chuckled at his younger brother's spastic emotional range. Hiding his fear of leaving Sasuke alone in the place they called home, he left Sasuke alone, for another unknown, heartbreaking time.

* * *

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever

* * *

_

"A thousandwords…"

_A thousand words..._


End file.
